Quiero olvidarte!
by Ireth Numenesse
Summary: Llevaba teniendo ese sueño desde hacía un mes y todas las noches soñaba lo mismo. No lograba entenderlo. Tenía que olvidarse de él.DRAMIONE. one shot


Era de noche y Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, terminando un trabajo de pociones. No se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y no había bajado a cenar. Pensó en Ginny,. ¡Había ganado el partido de quiditch esa mañana! Rápidamente, empezó a recoger sus cosas de mala manera, por lo que se le cayeron todos los libros al suelo. Al agacharse a recogerlos, no se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, mirándola y cavilando la manera de acercarse a ella sin asustarla.

Se levantó, y al verle, soltó un gritito asustada. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie a esas horas, y menos ESE sábado… Todo el mundo se encontraba festejando la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw. Sin querer aceptarlo pensó que no se encontraba tan mal ahí parado, apoyado en la pared, mirándola con sus ojos grises indescifrables. Draco llevaba muchos días yendo a la biblioteca, cuando Hermione se encontraba sola estudiando y haciendo deberes. ¿Qué querría?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Tan aburrido estabas que decidiste venir a molestarme?- otra vez, pensó. Éste no le contestó. Solo empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Hermione, mirándola con una cara un tanto extraña que Hermione no supo como interpretar. Y sin darse cuenta, le tenía a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, mirando sus labios con... ¿Deseo? No, no podía ser… Había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento…

Cuando Draco empezó a besarla, en un principio no pudo reaccionar. Poco a poco empezó a contestar a ese beso, el cual iba convirtiéndose en uno más intenso y más apasionado. Al separarse debido a la falta de aire, se quedaron mirando y Draco sonrió. De repente empezó a sonar un pitido y Hermione se cayó de la cama. -¡Joder!- pensó. Llevaba teniendo ese sueño desde hacía un mes y todas las noches soñaba lo mismo. No lograba entenderlo. Tenía que olvidarse de él. Él solo la veía como una compañera… una amiga con quien hablar.

Hermione estaba cursando su último año en Hogwarts. Por raro que pareciese, de sus dos mejores amigos, ella era la única que había decidido volver. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era muy fácil, quería trabajar en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del ministerio y para ello necesitaba terminar los siete años de enseñanza. Para nada se sentía realmente sola en el castillo, con ella estaba Ginny. Todos los alumnos que se habían ido del colegio el año anterior, habían regresado. Y entre esas personas… Draco Malfoy. Desde la batalla final, éste se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente. No hablaba, no llamaba la atención, tampoco insultaba… Hermione no dejaba de pensar en él, para qué mentir. Sentía algo por él. Todo empezó el primer día, en el tren con dirección Hogwarts. Ginny se había quedado dormida y Hermione aburrida, había decidido dar una vuelta por el tren y así poder encontrarse con algún compañero. Pocos metros andados desde su compartimento, se encontró con Malfoy. Ésta retrocedió y Malfoy puso una cara algo extraña. Y sin razón aparente, comenzaron a hablar. En un principio de su verano y con el paso del tiempo a cosas más interesantes. No tocaron el tema de la Batalla Final. ¡Para qué sufrir!

Sin más ganas de pensar en ello, se levantó de la cama. Era sábado, pero había mucho que hacer. Cogió la ropa que iba a ponerse ese día: unos pantalones bien ajustaditos azules eléctrico y una camiseta de manga corta roja. Ese día quería sentirse una Super Woman (XD, además de que queda muuuy chuli ^^). Y se encaminó hacia el baño. Se duchó y finalmente bajó a desayunar. El comedor estaba algo vacío, aunque era habitual, nadie se levantaba un sábado a las 9 de la mañana. Al entrar, se dirigió a su mesa a desayunar, tenía un hambre voraz. Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran ya las 11. ¡Cuanto tiempo había dedicado a comer como una loba! Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a andar con dirección a la puerta de salida, encontrándose en su camino con Draco. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, cosa que ocurría desde hacía poco tiempo cada vez que se encontraba con el susodicho, para ser exactos desde que había comenzado a tener esos sueños.

- ¿Te importaría decirme qué coño te pasa conmigo?- Le preguntó Draco.- ¿Por qué me evitas?- Se cayó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero el silencio duró apenas unos segundos. – Si te has dado cuenta de que no quieres saber nada de mí… ¡dímelo! Si te has dado cuenta de que no me merezco un buen trato por tu parte después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar durante los cursos anteriores, al menos dímelo. -

Silencio fue lo único que escuchó Draco. Hermione le miró y salió corriendo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de salida del colegio. Abrió la puerta y salió, encaminándose hacia el lago. Era finales de Enero, pero sorprendentemente, hacía buen tiempo. Había dejado de nevar y el mal tiempo había dado un poco de tregua, aunque solo por un par de días. Media hora llevaba andando y cansada, se sentó en un banco un poco escondido de miradas ajenas. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Era estúpida. Se habría quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. De repente escuchó que la llamaban. Levantó la vista y le vio. Draco se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó. El abrazo duró unos minutos y cuando acabó, se miraron fijamente. Hermione bajó los ojos, no podía sostener esa mirada que buscaba en los suyos una explicación.

Draco la hizo levantarse y la obligó a que le mirara a los ojos. Y Hermione sin saberlo, unió todas sus fuerzas:

-Yo… Draco… Este mes en el que te he estado evitando no ha sido por ti, sino por mí. No eres solo un amigo para mí, eres algo más. Por una parte tenía miedo, porque es tan difícil… Tú y yo… ¿después de todo lo ocurrido? Y por otra parte… ¿te ibas a fijar tú en mí?- Se cayó durante unos segundos. – Pero a quien pretendo engañar, te quiero y…- No pudo terminar. Draco la había empezado a besar. Ese beso era… ¡muchísimo mejor que los de sus sueños! Era real…

Draco separándose poco a poco de los labios de Hermione, la miró a los ojos y sonriendo le dijo:

- No puedo creérmelo. Llevo todo un mes comiéndome la cabeza por ti, confundido y resulta que es por esto… ¡Ojalá me hubiera atrevido antes a hablar contigo! Y eres tonta pensando que no me iba a fijar en ti si… eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. Tienes todo lo que llevo buscando desde siempre, Hermione… Te quiero.

Y volvieron a besarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es mi primer fic! Por favor! Decidme si es mejor que me retire de esto…

No estoy muy contenta por ocmo ha quedado, pero llevaba dándole vueltas durante mucho tiempo y ha sido esta noche cuando me he decidido a escribirlo. EL final es un poco mierdero, pero bueno…

Mandadme reviews por favor! Aunq sea para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa!

Besos!


End file.
